Status i Tyr
«HA! Jeg vet at dere konspirerer mot meg mine kjære templars! Ikke en av dere ville grått en tåre om jeg ble revet i fillebiter foran dere og ikke en av dere ville prøvd å hjelpe meg om dere trodde jeg kom til å dø. Neida, ikke se så skremte ut! Det er sånn det bør være og jeg vet jo at jeg kan knuse hver og en av dere som de skitne lusene dere er bare med å tenke det. Men mens dere konspirerer og grubler så bare vit en ting. Det vil aldri komme en dag da jeg er borte! Der vil alltid være en sorcerer-king i Tyr! Der vil alltid være Kalak! Kalak of Tyr '' '' '' Slik talte Kalak, kun dager før han ble drept av en slaves spyd midt under offerseremonien som skulle fullføre hans transformasjon til en full drage. Før dette hadde han styrt Tyr med jernhånd i 2000 år. I likhet med de øvrige sorcerer-kongene var han usårlig, uslåelig og udødelig. I tillegg var alle deres hemmeligheter totalt skjult for alle andre, selv for deres nærmeste undersåtter og rådgivere. Alt dette forandret seg på arenaen i Tyr i The 190th Kings Year of Priest’ss Defiance. Kalak’s Død Hva vet man i dag om hva som egentlig skjedde denne vidunderlige dagen? Og ikke minst, hva vet man om hendelsene som ledet opp til den? Etter hvert har en rekke opplysninger kommet frem, det er imidlertid ikke alltid lett å skille rykter fra fakta. Det som imidlertid er verifisert fra Kong Tithian og Senator Aegis er at Kalak var kun minutter unna å transformere seg selv om til en fullverdig drage. Førti tusen mennesker var på dette tidspunkt innenfor stadionmurene. Uvitende om at det de trodde skulle være en storslått gladiatorkamp egentlig var en felle og at alle dører ut var barrikadert bak dem. Ved hjelp av livsenergien til alle disse menneskene skulle Kalak ta det siste steget opp mot status som demigud. Til alt hell hadde vår store nye hersker, Kong Tithian, fått nyss i Kalaks planer. Som Høyestetemplar hadde han ved list og klokskap greid å kartlegge hva som skulle skje og ved hjelp av Tyr’s Helter, Rikus, Aegis, Neeva og Sadira, greide han å kaste kjepper i hjulene for den gale kongens plan. Etter nøye planlegging fra Kong Tithians side ble Rikus og de andre heltene sendt på oppdrag for å finne The Heartwood Spear, et spyd som kunne annulere og blokkere all magi og psionics. Nøyaktig hvor de fant spydet er en nøye vernet hemmelighet, det samme gjelder hvor det befinner seg nå. Men det som ikke er tvil om er at det virket. Mens Kalak gjorde seg klar til det siste steget i sin transformasjon Kastes Rikus spydet fra arenaen. Som en falk fly det, man kunne høre suset selv over stadionbrølet, man kunne se gnister i dets vake. Og i det det gjennomborret den gamle kongens hjerte kunne man høre dragekongens sjel skrike ut i smerte og sinne. Men selv et spyd gjennom Kalaks råtne, svarte hjerte, var ikke nok til å drepe ham. Svekket og med blod strømmende fra såret slepte han seg til tronrommet. Der møtte han Tithian, Agis, Neeva, Sadira og Tithian igjen. Lite vites om nøyaktig hva som skjedde i det rommet, men mye tyder på at det var Senator Agis som tilslutt greide å gi Kalak sitt banesår. Motvillig men bundet av ære og pliktfølelse kunne Kong Tithian så heve kronen og septeret og motta massenes hyllest. Og som alle vet så var hans første dekree at alle slaver skulle få sin frihet og at ingen mann eller kvinne noen gang skulle ikles slavenes lenker i Tyr. Slik endte så Kalaks herredømme. Veien videre Ingen kan nok si at disse første fire årene som har gått har vært enkle, men under Kong Tithians kloke og faste ledelse har vi kommet oss gjennom dem! Vi er blitt sterkere, vi er blitt tryggere og vi er blitt frie. Den første store utfordringen kom et år etter frigjøringen. De av oss som var her da husker godt når de første ryktene om at en hær var på fremmarsj mot Tyr begynte å sildre inn. Snart ble det klart at det var den skitne Kong Hamanu av Urik som hadde kastet sine onde og grådige øyne på Tyrs største fortrinn, våre umistelige jernminer. Heldigvis stod General Rikus igjen frem, med sine taktiske og strategiske evner greide han å danne The Crimson Legion og mot alle odds nærmest utraderte han Uriks krigsvante hær. Kanskje burde han stoppet det. Valget om å forfølge de overlevende tilbake til Urik viste seg skjebnesvangert. Der tok Hamanu selv kontroll over hæren sin og som alle vet har Uriks sorcerer-king aldri tapt et slag der han selv har ledet soldatene. Med The Crimson Legion mer eller mindre utslettet måtte general Rikus trekke seg tilbake til vår kjære Tyr. Her har han igjen kastet seg over arbeidet med å bygge en kraftig og levedyktig hær og vi kan alle takke ham for at vi i dag kan føle oss trygge om selv en av de andre sorcerer-kongene skulle begynne å se sultent på gruvene våre igjen. Rykter Alle som kjenner meg vet at jeg ikke er en tilhenger av rykter, men for å gi deg min kjære leser, en viss forståele av hva som skjer i områdenene våre så må jeg av og til komme med noen. Føl deg imidlertid trygg på at jeg her kun kommer med rykter som jeg anser som å ha en høy sannhetsgehalt. Dragen For fire år siden var The Dragon of Tyr kun en myte, noe vi skremte barna med. I dag vet vi bedre. Vi vet at den hvert år krever 1000 ofre fra hver av byene for å la dem være i fred. Kong Tithian har selvfølgelig gjort det helt klart at han aldri vil ofre så mye som et av sine kjære bysbarn til dette monsteret. Så lang har ikke dragen bestemt seg for å ta dette opp direkte med oss, kanskje selv dette beistet ser med frykt og respekt på hva vi har fått til her i Tyr. Selv om den aldri har vært innenfor synsvidde av bymurene så er det stadig flere vandrere, handelsfolk og nomader som forteller at de har sett det flygende monsteret. Og jeg har dessverre en følelse av at disse episodene kommer oftere og oftere og at det skjer nærmere og nærmere Tyr. The Order Vi har alle hørt om The Order, en gruppe mektige psionicists som jobber for å gi The Way større innflytelse over verdenen vår (som om den ikke har det fra før. Red.anm). Ryktene vil ha det til at de nå jakter en mektig artefact som skal kunne føre til enorme omveltninger over hele The Heartlands. Selv tror jeg dette bare er det vanlige pratet fra en gruppe som sårt trenger oppmerksomhet. The Veiled Alliance Mens magikere før var hatet og fryktet (ofte med god grunn), så har man nå fått en bedre forståelse av at magi ikke er det samme som magi. Visst finnes det magikere som er onde, som ødelegger alt rundt seg, som suger livskraften ut fra planter og dyr og som etterlater seg et såret ufruktbart landskap hvor ingenting vil gro på hundre år. Men de finnes også det som tar vare på det som finnes av levende liv, som kun kaster spells på måter de vet ikke vil ødelegge noe. Preservers kalles de og de er nå velkomne i Tyr, ja faktisk er det snakk om at representanter fra dere organissasjon, The Veiled Alliance, skal få et sete i byens øverste råd. Om dette noen gang kommer til å skje vet jeg ikke, men det er i hvert fall sikkert at denne typen magikere nå kan bevege seg fritt i byen vår…..i hvert fall de fleste steder….og hvis de er sammen med andre mer allment respektable borgere. The Ziggurat Alle kjenner selvfølgelig Kalaks Ziggurat. Dette monstrøse bygget som skulle samle energien fra de 40 000 ofrene og gi Kalak sin endelige drageform. Men det kanskje ikke alle vet er at etter Kalaks død så har man ikke greid å komme inn der. Det vil si, de ytterste rommene mot toppen er undersøkt men dypere inn har man ikke nådd. Det sies også at strukturen står i forbindelse med UnderTyr, labyrinten av gamle bygninger, katekomber og huler som en gang for tusener av år siden utgjorde selve byen. Angivelig skal man ha gjort forsøk både med magi og psionics for å komme inn, men til ingen nytte. Selv en half-giants knyttede hånd blir som et spedbarns dask når de har prøvd å slå inn veggene. Nå er jeg sliten, men jeg lvoer min kjære leser at jeg vil komme tilbake med mer når denne gamle kroppen har fått samlet litt krefter over et glass vin, en yppig kvinne og en myk seng. 'Mal’Ark Kongelig historiker Utnevnt at den Store Kong Tithian'''